


i fukcign hatee mysefl

by SterW



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, a pg 80 fic bc there apparently rnt enough already, jeremy heere reads my immortal and listens to michaels voice to get off, kill me pls, this is entirely crack dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterW/pseuds/SterW
Summary: fuck u sneezy this is all ur fault





	i fukcign hatee mysefl

**Author's Note:**

> get out now while u still can

_ Oh boy o h boy what am i d oing _ jermy thought to himself as he opened his browser and went to The Good SHit . he grabed his phone and  dailed him player one, his guy, michael jackeson mell.  _ But no homo _ . 

 

“jermirino!!!! My dude hows it hanging my bro??” michal answers.  _ Aaaaa _ well if that didnt just grt germ going in his downstairs place then what would? Hes eyes glance at what hes opened on his coputer. 

 

“Hahahabaahhaha nothing my fellow jjjust u know cchillin” he Lied, you know, like a liar. 

 

“Haha cool nothing weird about that so anyway what u calling for tho my homie” micheal said in a super cool an d totally hot voicw.

 

Jerm was gonna mcfukcin die. “Nno reason  just wanted to like heere your voice haa ha no homo”  _ full homo _

 

“Well thats totally normal time to talk for a long time about slushies vidoe games and documenteries!!” 

 

_ Wowee his voice is so smooth & sexual when he talks abt which slushy flavor is the best _ (its red or blue not fukcin cola @diz) his eyes scan the screen od his computer & his hand goes in his pants or something and he Sins Before The Eyes Of God.

 

Jimbo sees that he is about to read the Number One Most Erotic Line In All Of Literature Ever ad feels himslef moan.  _ Well fuck fuck cukf fukc fuck i fucced up now mitsh hates me _

 

“Jeramy-” mickey mouse stared

“Jerry” her corrected

 

“U right  u right. Any how di d u just ~moan~????”

 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?? Me??? Moaning bc im jerking off ot ur voice & the line ‘Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.’ I Would Never”

 

“Omg jerm i cant beliebe ur gettijgn off to me voice!!” michaw squacks in a breathy way. Jemm continues to Sin bc he has No Shame Or Self Control 

 

“Miko iiim so ssorrrrry ivve rruined our frrriednship forever aa”  _ im ssu ch a terrinle friend _

 

“U didnt ruin our friendship &im in no way upset by this like a normal person bc i lobe u jerimiah hear” mary jane said as he audiblely (Audible dot com is the leading provider of audiobooks with over a hundred and eighty thousand different titles to choose from got to audible dot com forward slash PAGE80 to get your first month free this week im listening to Be More Chill by Ned Vizzini check it out again audible dot com slash KILLMEPLS) unzipped his jeans “u know what i would do if i was there w ith u right now jerm????”

 

“Wow what wuold u do milk” he started slapping his meat stick even more now

 

“Totally vore tf out of u”

 

“Hh oly shi t im gonna BLAST” he yells bc who cares abt what the neighbors or his father might hear

 

“Wow me too even tho u have definitly going at this much longer than i have” michael jaekson agreed

 

They both yelled each othems nsmes as thire gogurt tubes [redacted bc i physically cant bring myself to finish this sentence]

 

“Mr magorium that was a m azing i love u” he panted into his phone

 

“I lvke u too jebidiah what does this make us??” 

 

“Lets be boyf riends “

 

“Haha ok”  

  
  


The end bc i will die if i write more

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry blame @Michael_in_the_Artroom


End file.
